I dreamed of you
by Mchixaleh
Summary: Carol hizo una estupidez, o al menos ella cree que así es, ¿cómo reaccionará Daryl al sentir los labios de su mejor amiga sobre los suyos?


Carol se apoyó contra el árbol inhalando y exhalando con rapidez, ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era Daryl ofreciéndole una taza de café humeante ella recibiéndola mientras el arquero tenía la propia en su otra mano y luego sus labios pegados sobre los de ella.

Había jodido todo.

Había jodido todo con la única persona con la que no quería echar a perder nada y todo por esos estúpidos sueños que habían comenzado hace meses.

_Su corazón saltaba en su pecho como si tratara de abandonarla, sus manos sudaban y se sujetaba a la cama como si en cualquier momento algo pudiera arrancarla de ahí._

_Estaba en Alexandria. En su sueño también estaba en Alexandria, tenía a Henry, pero eso no era lo extraño o lo que la había llevado al borde de las lágrimas._

_Siempre soñó con Henry, incluso cuando el niño estaba vivo su mente jugaba con ella y le enviaba ideas horribles, la hacía imaginar momentos donde perdía al niño. Cuando lo encontró en aquella pica aceptó que esa imagen jamás saldría de su subconsciente, podía verla cada vez que dejaba su mente volar, era un constante recordatorio de aquello que le habían quitado._

_Pero su sueño no había sido malo esta vez, y ese era el problema. Su subconsciente había decidido ser un hijo de puta y mostrarle una vida feliz, una donde se levantaba en la mañana y veía a su hijo, donde el niño le contaba lo que había hecho el día anterior porque en esa vida ni siquiera había caminantes. En esa vida todo era más tranquilo y lo peor que podía existir era un problema mundano, en esa vida estaba... ¿Casada con Daryl?_

_Sus ojos se fueron donde se suponía que estaba el anillo, pero solo había vacío. El anillo de su sueño no era el que le había dado Ezekiel, era una banda dorada, pequeña y simple que le había calentado el alma cuando la vio, en ese segundo pensó en Daryl, era algo que el haría, y cuando recordó a Henry diciendo que le dijera a Daryl que a su vuelta tendrían su clase de manejo todas las piezas encajaron y sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas pidiendo salir._

Después de esa noche el segundo sueño tardó un par de días en venir, y lo que era peor, no tardó en venir porque su mente le había dado una tregua, tardó en venir porque había pasado tres jodidos días tratando de mantenerse despierta con tal de no volver a tener ese tipo de sueños.

_Daryl le había preguntado en reiteradas ocasiones si algo le pasaba, pero, ¿Cómo le dices a tu mejor amigo que soñaste estar casada con él? ¿Cómo le dices que aquellos sentimientos, de los cuales él no tiene idea, y que tu creíste olvidados aún existen? E incluso si ese no fuera el caso ¿Cómo te permites ser feliz sabiendo todo lo que ha pasado a tu alrededor?_

_Entonces aquella noche ella ya había decidido no dormir, se mantenía en la noche con los ojos cerrados y cuando sentía el cansancio los abría, caminaba por la habitación hasta que la mañana llegaba y luego comenzaba su día como si nada hubiera pasado._

_Pero ese día no pudo, se sumió en un profundo sueño y cuando su mente comenzó a jugar con imágenes ella supo en el segundo lo que estaba pasando._

_Se encontró en Kingdom despidiendo a Henry. El niño le había dado un abrazo y le había prometido volver en un par de días, Ezekiel había preguntado torpemente si ella estaba bien, le había hecho un cumplido e incluso había preguntado por Daryl, eso no hizo más que confirmar lo que ya sabía._

_En el camino a Alexandria se preguntó si no sería mejor volver a Kingdom, buscar a Henry y aceptar esos sueños, abrazarlo y no dejarlo escapar hasta que tuviera que despertar la mañana siguiente y aceptar la cruel realidad a la que estaba sometida._

_Pero no lo hizo._

_Siguió caminando hasta la entrada de Alexandria donde Daryl la esperaba, El arquero la vio y con cuidado la atrapó en un abrazo de oso que no terminó hasta que se separaron unos centímetros y el mismo acortó la distancia nuevamente buscando el contacto de sus labios con los de ella._

_Se despertó tras eso, agitada y con un fuerte ardor en los labios._

Esta vez era distinto, pudo sentir la sorpresa en los labios del arquero, la calidez que en los sueños no encontraba, como mantuvo sus labios entre abiertos sin moverlos un centímetro, como se le resbaló la taza de las manos, siendo el único sonido que la trajo a la realidad, y como la había mirado confundido antes de que ella abandonara la casa que compartían como un rayo y se hubiese adentrado al bosque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Tres días después de su segundo sueño Carol se estaba embarcando. No tenía idea que se haría en un barco, pero estaba segura que era mejor que ver a Daryl y no poder plasmar lo que ocurría en sus sueños.

_Y era mucho mejor que ver a Daryl y pensar en aquella vida que podrían haber tenido con Henry._

_Aún peor, verlo con Lydia acrecentaba todo ese dolor que sentía en su pecho, ver como se preocupaba por ella y como actuaba como un padre con la niña._

_La primera noche en el barco no soñó y lo sintió como una pequeña victoria._

_Pero solo fue la primera._

_Los días siguientes Daryl se presentaba en su sueño, algunas veces solo la observaba, no le decía nada. Otras se abrazaban y algunas veces tenían conversaciones profundas, Henry seguía apareciendo, pidiendo su desayuno, bromeando sobre algo, mostrándole una nueva técnica, era doloroso como el infierno, pero era aún más el ver como el niño se llevaba con Daryl._

Carol recordó que cuando el barco atracó en una pequeña playa fue cuando encontró esas píldoras. Recordó como se había odiado en el momento en que las recogió y las guardó y como pensaba todos los días en botarlas al mar mientras una parte de ella la engañaba diciéndole que solo serían como café.

Las píldoras la ayudaron algunas noches, la mantenían despierta cuando fueron a los límites con Michonne, Daryl y los demás, sin embargo, se le habían acabado y sabía que sería imposible conseguir más, si era sincera, tampoco quería más.

Cuando el barco llegó a tierra y los brazos de Daryl la rodearon en ese gran abrazo sintió algo completamente distinto a sus sueños. Jamás diría que sus sueños eran malos, pero ella podía sentir que no eran reales.

_Aquella noche fue la primera donde solo soñó con Daryl._

_Soñó con él acostado a su lado, dándole los buenos días en la mañana, besándola y riendo cuando ella lo alejaba porque no se había lavado los dientes._

_Esa noche soñó con el escenario completo, soñó con todo lo que podría hacer con el arquero desde despertar juntos en la mañana, preparar el desayuno juntos, salir a cazar y preparar el conejo que ambos habían atrapado, dar una vuela en la motocicleta en el atardecer, soñó que apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del arquero y en sus brazos rodeándolo mientras reía._

_Cuando despertó la mañana siguiente lloró más que todas las veces anteriores._

Carol quitó esos recuerdos de su mente, esos malditos sueños eran los que la habían metido en problemas para empezar.

Se había acostumbrado a los toques del arquero en sus sueños, a ser cercana a él y buscar siempre un pequeño roce entre ambos.

Cuando ellos ocurrían en la realidad no hacían más que quemarle la piel.

Exhaló un poco más calmada, sin embargo, aún no sabía que haría cuando vuelva a Alexandria, por un momento pensó en huir, pero rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que eso sería aún peor a quedarse y afrontar la realidad.

Lo más sensato sería disculparse, decirle al arquero que aquello no volvería a ocurrir y que por favor siguieran tan amigos como siempre lo habían sido.

Aun cuando ella quisiera más.

Aun cuando cada parte de su cuerpo soñara con irse a dormir abrazando al arquero en la noche, como quería bromear con él y buscar su apoyo en momentos difíciles, Como quería ofrecerle su apoyo cuando lo necesitara y

\- ¡Carol! – La voz del arquero irrumpiendo sus fantasías y la tranquilidad del bosque la paralizó.

Sabía lo que le diría, aun cuando su corazón le gritaba que no lo hiciera tenía las palabras listas para disculparse, solo quería tener un momento más para prepararlas

\- ¡Carol!

El segundo llamado se sintió más cerca y su corazón comenzó a agitarse mientras se rendía a tener que salir de su pequeño refugio.

_\- ¡Buenos días! –Había saludado el arquero mientras la acercaba para un beso. Preparé café y tostadas, pero no queda mermelada, tendrás que hablar con Henry, ese niño se la está comiendo toda cuando baja en la noche a buscar algo._

_\- No seas malo, está creciendo –Carol riómientras se sentaba en la mesa._

_Entre risas desayunaron y cuando estaban terminando, Henry entró reclamando a Daryl para reparar algo en la cochera, lo siguiente que supo es que sus dos chicos estaban dejando la cocina para ir a la parte trasera._

_Carol limpió rápidamente todo, salió de la casa y terminó conversando con Rosita y jugando con Coco,_

\- ¡Carol! –Volvió a escuchar su nombre y aceptó la cruel realidad de que tendría que revelar su ubicación.

Carol se asomó despacio y el arquero no tardó en llegar hasta su lado en el segundo en que la vio.

\- Demonios, me asustaste.

\- Yo... Daryl... lo... lo siento. Realmente no debí besarte, digo, no creo que besarte sea malo, aunque eres mi mejor amigo y no debería hacerlo, pero tampoco quiero que esto cambie las cosas entre nosotros, digo, fue solo un beso después de todo, una estupidez y –Adiós a todo lo que había pensado decirle. –Son estos sueños, me van a destruir.

_Cuando volvió a casa más tarde ese día tanto Henry como Daryl la estaban esperando dentro, conversaban de quien sabe qué mientras Henry reía._

_\- Mamá, Daryl dice que me llevará a cazar este verano ¿No crees que es fantástico?_

_\- Claro. Quizás podríamos ir a acampar los tres. –Ofreció._

_\- Tienes que estar bromeando ¿acamparías? –Henry la miraba escéptico._

_\- Chico, si crees que tu mamá no sabe acampar estás muy equivocado. Te patearía el trasero, incluso es mejor rastreadora que yo._

\- ¿Sueños? –Preguntó el arquero con genuina curiosidad y Carol supo que se enterraría viva en ese preciso instante.

\- Nada.

\- Carol háblame. -¿Cuántas veces había dicho su nombre los últimos días? Debía ser un récord para el hombre que antes no podía pronunciarlo.

\- Hace unos días me preguntaste si estaba teniendo sueños malos, pues no. Todos los sueños que he tenido son buenos, son hermosos y hacen que me despierte añorando la vida que podríamos tener, pero luego me doy cuenta que es una estupidez que me imagine casada con mi mejor amigo y ambos cuidando de Henry.

Daryl la miró perplejo, sus cejas se levantaron a medida que procesaba las palabras que le había dicho. No sabía como responder porque jamás se había imaginado en esa situación. Había aceptado hace años que los sentimientos que tenía eran unidireccionales y que moriría con ellos.

-Yo...

-Oh, por favor, no digas nada, en serio Daryl, dejémoslo pasar, esto jamás ocurrió.

-¿Te arrepientes?

¿Quien era esta persona y qué había hecho con su amigo vergonzoso? El que ni siquiera habría ido tras ella y que probablemente el mismo habría actuado como si eso no hubiera pasado jamás. -No, no me arrepiento, pero eso no quiere decir que tú...

Pero no pudo terminar esa frase cuando los labios del arquero se encontraban sobre los de ella, fundiéndose en una danza que jamás creía que se haría real. ¿Quien sabía que pasaría después? Nadie. Pero esa era una realidad que siempre había existido. -Tampoco me arrepiento - Le dijo cuando se separó.

_¿Jamás le dijiste que sabes cazar y rastrear? -Preguntó Daryl._

_-¿Como se lo iba a decir? Oh Henry, ¿quieres comer conejo? lo acabo de cazar. ¿Sabías que puedo cazar? Ni que fuera el apocalipsis y tuviéramos que atrapar nuestra comida para sobrevivir._

_Daryl rió antes de atraerla en un abrazo y un beso. -Te amo._

-0-

Estoy un poco oxidada en esto de escribir (? Ahre espero les guste, cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida. Creo que es obvio pero todo lo que está en cursiva es lo que ocurría en los sueños de Carol, debo confesar que mientras lo escribía en Word tenía esas partes en azul para no confundirlas.

Ps: un caramelo a quien pueda relacionar el título del Fic con otro ship


End file.
